


Oh joy! More Harry Potter Imagines.

by Count_Pumpernickel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, You Have Been Warned, gender of the reader in the chapter title, sometimes the reader character suffers from dumb bitch disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_Pumpernickel/pseuds/Count_Pumpernickel
Summary: Let us not pretend like there aren't already enough of these on this website. One-Shots about multiple characters of the Harry Potter Universe and you! The Reader. Written by me. The gender of the reader is in the title of the chapter, notes and disclaimers at the top of the chapter.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Oliver Wood/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 56





	1. Oliver Wood/f!Reader

I feel like it should be said that even though I enjoy Harry Potter, I also think that J.K. Rowling can choke. I do not support her views and belive that transpeople should be respected just as much as any other person. Anybody who disagrees with that, can also choke. Now enjoy the chapter!

It was early January. School was about to start again and students who spent their holidays at home, returned to Hogwarts. You crossed ways with a group of tiny Hufflepuffs, who talked about their Christmas presents, while going back to the Castle.  
Even under the yellow scarfs you were able to see that the biting cold had turned their little noses red.  
You too, snuggled deeper into your own coat, shivering a little bit. 

Over the coarse of the last few weeks a small snow storm had surprised Hogwarts and its surroundings, making everything look like it was coated in powdered sugar. It was freezing cold so nobody wanted to be outside if they had the choice to stay in their cozy common rooms. However, you didn’t really have a choice.  
As the (more or less) proud girlfriend of Oliver Wood it was your task to awkwardly sit and watch the training sessions of your boyfriend and his Quidditch team once in a while. Maybe do a very lonely and weird “Woo!” or “That’s my boyfriend!”. Sometimes you would meet a few other people who also watched the training and convince them to join you in the cheers, but the chances were very low, considering the weather.  
Normally you would have just ditched it, since you weren’t an actual part of the team and thus not necessary. Sadly, you promised Oliver that you would “most definitely absolutely under all circumstances” appear on their first Quidditch training after the holidays, believing the weather wouldn’t be to bad.  
You believed wrong.  
“No other madman makes his team train in this weather,” you thought with a mix of amusement and pity for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. This thought only got stronger when your eyes rose to the sky to see a big blanket of clouds crawling towards the field, on which you already saw people flying on their brooms.  
Realizing that you were late, you hurried up and quickly took a seat.  
The team did something that looked very funny to you. While flying around the field, Oliver would sometimes just burst into their line of flight, making them stop abruptly.  
It worked pretty well with a few exceptions here and there. One time, Katie almost crashed into Alicia, who then almost crashed into Wood.  
Another time, poor little Harry reacted to Oliver by flying above his captain. Doing so the third year student almost slammed his broom into his nose.  
“Good job, Harry! Maybe try flying down instead of up!” Oliver yelled, unfazed by the cold. Heck, he and the team looked like they were sweating.  
They went on like this for around ten more minutes before going into regular game play. Now you started the awkward cheering, to not only entertain the Weasley twins but so your boyfriend knew you came to the training as promised.  
You smiled at Harry as he flew another round. With amusement you thought of the first year of Harrys on the Quidditch Team, when Oliver barely talked about anything but the little guy. It was funny.  
As a muggle born you only knew vaguely about the boy who lived and in hindsight you might have gotten a better answer if you would have asked anyone but Oliver.  
When you did Oliver answered with: “He’s going to be the youngest Seeker Hogwarts had in 100 years! We are definitely going to win this year!”  
“Could you tell me more about how he defeated You-Know-Who as a baby?”  
“He’s gonna defeat Slytherin when we play against them.”  
You felt like, if someone asked you about the famous Mr. Potter who went to your school, your answer would have been something like: “I have no idea about his past but I could write you a detailed essay about his improvement on a broom.”  
Your boyfriend was such a nerd. But in the most jock-ish way possible. It was kind of endearing. 

All of a sudden, you were interrupted by a loud: “We’re done for today!” A delighted groan washed over the team and Oliver quickly flew over to you.  
“Hey,” you said and gave him a little wave. Wood, trying to climb from his broom to the standings, responded with a: “Hello.”  
After helping him over the railing you gave him a quick kiss and placed the broom on both of your laps.  
“Sorry for being late,” you said and sat back onto your seat. This time Oliver next to you, throwing his arm over your shoulder.  
“At first I thought you wouldn’t come…” he started, was however interrupted by an offended scoff: “And let you remind me about it for the next two months, to guilt me into things? I don’t think so.”  
“Tt, I already thought I could drag you out of bed for the next early training,” he chuckled.  
“No way! Your ‘early’ training is basically night time. Didn’t Filch actually catch you during his NIGHT stroll, when you wanted to train?”  
Now Oliver got defensive: “That was one time! And he was about to be done.”  
“Well you know my answer anyways.” You continued to bicker playfully for a while.

The wind started to blow a little harder and the snow you had expected fell from the sky. As much as you wanted to enjoy the weather a little, Oliver was sweaty and you didn’t want him to catch a cold.  
When he started to shiver, you quickly stood up and dragged him with you. A cough might be treated quickly, but you still felt responsible to make sure of your boyfriends well being.  
While he picked his broom up you slipped one of your arms out of the sleeve of your coat: “Cuddle time, big guy. I don’t want you to get sick.”  
“Isn’t that a little small for the two of us?” He gave you a skeptical look.  
You didn’t care. Half of the coat was now draped over Olivers much taller shape. As you waddled towards the castle, looking like a pet Hagrid would have adopted, you tried not to stumble over each others feet.  
“The way to the castle wouldn’t have killed me, you know?” He put his head on yours as you nuzzled a little closer.  
“Who knows. Imagine how anticlimactic it would have been. Oliver Wood. Gryffindor Quidditch Captain dead because he forgot that snow is cold.”  
He laughed now. You liked his laugh. It made you feel so warm and giddy.  
It was moments like these where you just realized how much you liked him. Nothing serious. Just some casual fooling around.  
You quickly stood on your toes and gave him a kiss. A long one. And as the wind blew through your hair and the rest of your body felt so nice and warm, you were incredibly happy.


	2. Charlie Weasley/n!Reader

Oblivious (Charlie Weasley/Gender Neutral Reader)

“So…” Charlie crossed his arms and tried not to laugh: “How did that happen?”  
You sighed and looked at the burning house in front of you: “Apparently, Norbert has gotten a cold, while we were flying. So he started to sneeze and the house below us was very wood based.”  
“Wow, what a luck no one got hurt,” he bit his lip trying very, very hard not to burst into laughter. This was serious business. There was real damage. Still, somehow the whole situation was ridiculous. As you both watched, the Norwegian Ridgeback burned down the poor little house. While doing so, he kept doing little sneezes, which only caused more fire. Norbert looked more like a lost puppy than a dangerous beast. He was so confused, as Charlie and you always seemed to take a few steps back whenever he came towards you.  
Charlie quickly gave your friends the task to get to his work place and ask for more dragon trainers. That way transporting the dragon would be easier.  
“Can you fix that?”  
“Yes, I can.” Now he was giggling: “Don’t worry, it’s not that uncommon that small dragons catch a cold. Easiest way is to just wait ‘till he falls asleep. You don’t sneeze when you sleep.”  
You looked over to him. He was obviously very amused but at the same time didn’t really seem surprised at all at the sight of the burning building.  
“Does this happen often? You seem a bit… unfazed by the whole scenario.” While you stated it, you could only imagine the kind of stuff Charlie already had to put up with.  
As if he wanted to prove your point, he suddenly started: “Have I told you the story about the Pacific Watertail that flooded an entire Muggle shop? Not only did we have to dry up the entire ground floor, we also had to obliviate all the staff and customers. It took hours. HOURS!”  
Now you were the one laughing: “How did a Watertail get into a store anyways?”  
“I don’t know!” While saying so, he dramatically threw his arms in the air: “This time we’re at least in a wizard area. Honestly, the cleaning and fixing isn’t that hard when you’re able to manage a Reparo charm. The obliviating; that’s the annoying part.”  
You laughed. The burning inferno, you probably should have paid more attention to, illuminating your face so prettily.  
The Weasley sat there a moment struck in awe. He always fancied you. Since 3rd grade, when you met at Care for Magical Creatures he had a soft spot for you.  
And as he grew older, that soft spot only seemed to get bigger and bigger and before he could have done anything about it, he had a crush.  
Some part of him really wanted to tell you, while the other dreaded that conversation greatly.  
What if you didn’t like him like that at all? Charlie was incredibly scared that you might not want to hang out with him anymore after his confession. He could have lived on without dating you, he thought back then, slightly in denial. But how was he supposed to spend the rest of his days without his dragon buddy?  
Thus, Charlie decided to go the lazy way and not confess to you. While at the same time, not being very subtle about his crush. If you didn’t like him, he could just dodge a straight up confrontation. And if you did like him back, there was nothing stopping you from confessing to him.  
However, the plan backfired. Instead of letting you know, that Charlie had kind of fallen in love with you, everyone except you seemed to notice.  
It was sad, since the little guy was not very shy about showing it. If there was an award for oblivion, you probably would have gotten it. Every single thing he did out of pure affection for you, apparently felt completely platonic to you.  
Charlie would sometimes abandon all work at school simply to hang out with you. Which you just thought, was regular procrastination.   
Or when he invited you to the burrow in 4th grade and Mrs. Weasley seemed suspiciously excited to meet you.  
Or as his siblings all seemed to grin at you whenever you crossed their ways inside or outside of Hogwarts. The first time Bill Weasley recognized you simply out of descriptions from Charlie you were surprised. Even more when he started to befriend him. But all of the Weasley children seemed to be very eager to tell them how much they knew about you. Especially the twins. When asked if Charlie actually talked that much about you they just laughed: “Oh, he looooves talking about you.”  
You thought it was endearing, while Charlie always went into panic mode, whenever one of his siblings came up to you.  
But you didn’t see anything in those acts. You thought it was typical Weasley behavior.  
Or when the Yule Ball was about to take place and the Gryffindor Quidditch team always seemed to miraculously appear out of nowhere and tackle whoever tried to ask you out until their Captain, Charlie finally asked.  
Truth to be told, the fact that you didn’t notice his affection for you after that is kind of unbelievable.  
However, the absolute lowest and most dense of your moments was when you were in 6th grade. In potion class you looked at some of the strongest potions in history. Charlie had noticed, that you didn’t get the hint and started to get more blunt over the years. His brother, Bill also had started to get a little annoyed, since Charlie would whine about not being with you all the time.  
You knew that in the little cauldron in front of you was Amortentia, Humanities strongest love potion and as you stood in front of it, Charlie stared you directly into the eyes and said: “You know, this potion kind of smells like you.”  
His voice was certain. It had that undertone that basically spit: “Do you get it? Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”  
Any normal person would have realized what was going on now.   
But you didn’t.   
And it left not only Charlie, but your entire potion class flabbergasted. It had has become a game to the school. Were you kidding? Was this a joke?  
From there on, your entire grade had made it their task to watch how this relationship would develop. Bets were made and Professor Trelawney was asked about your future. Instead she saw the death of one of the Ravenclaws pet cats.  
So you graduated without dating the second oldest Weasley boy. To the great pain of the oldest one, since Charlies whining only increased. But he couldn’t help but wonder: Was there ever a moment where you almost knew?  
Did you know and just acted like you didn’t? Did you never like him back? Did you?  
Charlie was interrupted in his thoughts by a question of yours: “How are we going to make Norbert fall asleep?”  
Suddenly Charlie realized that he had not only dreamed of for a good minute but also stared at you the entire time.  
“M-my co-workers will bring some sleeping potion. Don’t worry about it,” he noticed how his face flushed.  
“Oh, okay. Have you noticed that the fire has spread to the next door house?”  
“Wha- oh shit,” he quickly ran over to the house, that started burn around its left house wall.  
With a few extinguish spells he stopped the burns.  
“Why didn’t we do that from the beginning on,” you asked looking at the almost completely crumbled down house in front of you.  
“Since Norbert keeps walking around this house, we would have repeated the same spell over and over again. A Reparo charm will do later on,” Charlie started to wonder where the others were. Did all trainers decide to go on a vacation and not tell him?  
Norbert sneezed again, making Charlie and you run further away. The Ridgeback made a confused sound.  
“Aw! Don’t worry baby, we’ll take care of you once we’re away from here,” Charlie yelled.  
He got an answer in form of another sneeze. 

For a few more minutes the three of you played a fun game of Norbert setting stuff on fire, while either Charlie or you would run around to extinguish or run from it.  
You were starting to sweat, when the other dragon trainers arrived. Your friends with them.  
“What the hell are you doing there?” They came towards you but then made a quick jump backwards as Norbert sneezed again.  
“Have you brought the potion,” Charlie panted: “We could really use it.”  
One of his colleagues threw a piece of meat towards the dragon, which he happily ran to.  
“Prepped it with a sleeping potion,” they whispered and waited for Norbert to munch on the meat.  
It didn’t even take two minutes before Norbert yawned and put his head onto the ground.  
Charlie happily sighed: “They’re so peaceful when they sleep.”  
Another guy put Norbert quickly back into the little nest he was brought in: “Would you mind bringing her to our station? We’re going to take care of the damage.”  
With that he looked at you and your friends.  
“Her?” you wondered: “But Norbert…”  
“Is a Norberta,” he interrupted: “Look at the scales behind the jaw and the claws. A little small for a male. She’s generally quite small.”  
You looked at the fridge sized dragon: “Is she now?”   
Charlie groaned: “Yes! I should have noticed…”  
“Don’t worry about it Weasley. You haven’t been here that long,” one of the other dragon trainers patted him on the shoulder.  
Still a little disappointed, he walked over to his friends and helped them fly Norberta away.  
He seemed very embarrassed during the entire flight and when he brought the Ridgeback to the other dragons, he still sulked.  
You, feeling a little useless as the whole station seemed to buzz around and work, gave him an encouraging smile: “If this cheers you up, I wouldn’t have known that small scales mean Norbert is a Norberta.”  
“You don’t work with dragons,” he put out his lower lip: “It’s my job to know this kind of stuff.”  
“But it’s your first year. Even your colleagues said it was fine,” you wrapped your arms around him and nuzzled your head into his shoulder.  
You noticed how Charlie tensed up. But after a while, he hugged you back, unable to hide the red tint on his cheeks. The two of you just sat there like that for a while not saying or doing anything.   
After a while you noticed how Charlie took a very deep breath: “Hey, (Y/N)?”  
“Yes, Charlie?”  
“Did you know that I’ve had a crush on you since we were 14?”  
“Yes, Charlie.”  
“Since when?”  
Now you laughed: “Remember the Amortentia potion,” Carlie just nodded: “I honestly had no clue but I received a howler the next day. It was from Bill.”  
“Oh no.”  
“I don’t remember the exact phrasing anymore but it was something like: ‘How thick can one person be to not realize he is absolutely into you.’”  
The tint that rested on his face had turned into a full blown blush: “Why would he do that?”  
“Well, when you weren’t around, your poor brother got his ear chewn off about how much I liked you. I think he just got tired of encouraging both sides.”  
There was a moment of silence. As your head still rested on his shoulder, your fingers traced the back of his hands, before holding onto it.  
“(Y/N)?” Charlie started again: “What are we going to do now?”  
You just shrugged: “I don’t know. Any ideas?”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“Sure.”  
On that day the beginning of a happy relationship started. But no matter how happy the two of you were, no one was as ecstatic as Bill Weasley, when he found out that he didn’t have to listen to you mourn about each other ever again.


	3. Draco Malfoy/f!Slytherin Reader

Words of comfort (Angst)

It was a regular Thursday evening. The Great Hall was filled with children excitedly talking to each other, fusing into one big buzzing sound.  
On regular days this sound felt nice, comforting even. But you’ve had a raging headache since the early hours of the day, which only seemed to get worse when met with a lot of noise.  
You rubbed your temples as you tried to focus on your dinner, while simultaneously blending out the chattering and laughing of your fellow classmates. Not even slightly successful, you decided that skipping a meal once wouldn’t kill you.  
Quickly, you gathered your things and headed to the Slytherin common room, in the hopes of some peace while the rest of your house was still eating. You still expected some people to be in the common room but didn’t really care to much about it, since it always seemed to be silent in there, no matter the body count.  
“Venomous” you mumbled, while snuggling into your cloak. Were you getting a fever? You thought about going to Madame Pomfrey in case, of a worsening condition.  
The door in the stone wall swung open and you entered the common room. Uncaring for your surroundings you draped yourself over one of the cozy green couches and closed your eyes.  
As expected it was quiet here. You were actually alone in the huge room so the only noises to be heard were the crackling from fire place and a few numb sounds from the Great Lake.   
A relieved sigh escaped your lips. It was good that nobody was here, since it would have been impossible to lay here without being talked to.  
The school had decided to make you a Prefect, which was a huge honor but since Parkinson and Malfoy kind of … abandoned their duties as Head girl and boy. The smaller kids split up to ask the other Prefects (for some strange reason mainly you) what to do. You couldn’t quiet recall, how long it’s been, since you’ve had just a moment to yourself.  
Just as you were about to fully enjoy your rare but welcomed loneliness, you heard the door open again.  
You didn’t even open your eyes to see who entered. Only the thought: “Don’t talk to me. Don’t talk to me. Don’t talk to me,” floated through your head.  
To your joy, you could only hear the rustling of fabric somewhere, which you interpreted as someone simply sitting on one of the other couches.  
As you were about to go back to ignoring the other person you noticed something else. The person made noises. Nervous noises.  
Little mumbles, slight shifts on the couch, tapping on the floor. And those small unimportant noises, you already knew that, would drive you insane.  
You turned your head and opened your eyes to see Draco Malfoy sitting a few metres afar. It felt like there was something wrong with that picture in front of you. First of all it was strange to see Draco all alone, without any companion. It felt like he always had his little posse around.  
Except for that he seemed a little wrecked. You noticed how he generally seemed more nervous this year, but as he sat there he seemed almost jumpy. More like a scared forrest animal then a sly, arrogant pure-blood wizard.  
He didn’t seem to have noticed your presence or registered you as asleep. This way or another, he didn’t pay much attention to you. At this point he stood up and paced around the huge room.   
You felt a little unsure of what to do. Malfoy looked incredibly worried and you kind of wanted to help him. But you hesitated.  
Being in the same grade as Draco, you knew the boy well enough to know, that he would never accept your help. Heck, you’d probably get insulted, while trying to do some good. Besides that, he had a ton of other people he could talk to. Pansy or Goyle or Zabini. They were all people, who seemed much better fitted to play Malfoys personal therapist.  
Thinking about it, you noticed that Draco walked around alone more often.   
No. That wasn’t right. He just disappeared once in a while. His friends would look for him and ask around if anyone has seen him, just for him to suddenly sit in the common room or the library on his own.  
Maybe they got into a fight? Is that why he’s nervous?   
You decided that being a nice caring person was going to be your thing today. If he mocked you, you could still tell him to eat a broom stick afterwards.  
Using your incredible acting skills, you let out an overdramatic, loud yawn, which was accompanied with an exaggerated stretch over the couch.  
As Draco turned around to look at you, you “sleepily” rubbed your eyes: “Malfoy? What are you doing here all alone?”  
“Could ask you the same,” he gave you a sneery look. Ah. There he was. The arrogant douchebag.  
“I studied with a few of my friends. Guess I fell asleep. History of Magic is so tiresome,” you replied quickly.  
Now that you were actually able to look him directly into the face, he looked even more exhausted.  
“Hey, are you okay?” Now you’ve gotten up.   
Draco took that as an invitation to walk further away from you: “I’m fine. Why do you care? It’s none of your business.”  
“Are you fine or is it none of my business? You make no sense.”  
He took a deep breath: “ I am perfectly fine. But if I wasn’t, it wouldn’t be anything you’d have to worry about (L/N).”  
Draco quickly left the common room and you were alone.  
You completely forgot your headache. As you watched him leave, something inside you decided that this was your business. Maybe you were just nosy but somehow you actually worried about that guy.

It was a few days later. October was right around the corner and it had stormy weather and cold days on its back, so most of the students decided that they would enjoy the last few days of sunshine.  
You were about to join your friends after taking care of a third year. The poor little thing tried to do his Transfiguration homework and somehow managed to grow himself a pair of horns. Madam Pomfrey obviously had to figure out if she found this funny or not. This way or another you were free to go, after delivering him to the hospital wing.  
Just as you round up a corner you ran into Draco.  
“What do you want here?” He basically spit out the word “you”.  
“This,” you dramatically made a gesture towards your surroundings: “Is a hallway. People tend to use them.”  
“Alone? Don’t you have any friends?” he sneered.  
“But… your also here… on your own,” you tilted you head: “Malfoy your insults are bad today. Are you alright?”  
“Yes. I’m just tired,” your Head boy said.  
“Ugh. Me too,” you took the opportunity to quickly latch onto his arm and drag him to the yard: “The merfolk were so noisy tonight, weren’t they?”  
Clearly Draco did not want to go to the yard and clearly you did not care much about that. So after a while he just grumpily tagged along. He could have cursed you easily.   
“Probably thinks I’m not worth the effort,” you thought to yourself.  
There was no real reason, why Draco wouldn’t have liked you. The only possible thing was disinterest.  
Your blood lineage was nothing extraordinary, your grades were good, your circle of friends was in this field of not being popular, nor being uncool.   
He was a little unfriendly with everyone but maybe that came with the Malfoy name?  
“I’m sorry, by the way” Draco looked perplex: “Your dad. Must be strange to know your father was… one of them.”  
“Yeah,” he took a very long, deep breath: “strange.”  
For a moment you walked in silence. The silence was very awkward. Why would you say something so uncomfortable? As you arrived on the yard you sat on one of the stone benches.  
“Is that why you’ve been so worked up since the beginning of the year?”  
“I guess.”  
You gave him a pitiful look, he didn’t appreciate very much. To you, it made absolute sense that Draco would feel bad about his Dad being in Azkaban.  
The people told such horror stories about the place, how couldn’t he worry? You were sure a lot of wizards were now acting quite nasty towards him, too.  
“Draco…” it felt weird not using his last name. You often thought of him as Draco.  
Actually, you always thought of him as Draco. You never thought to yourself: “Oh there goes Malfoy.”  
“I know I’m not the most qualified person in the world for this and there are a couple of people who you probably trust much more than me but,” you put your hand on his shoulder and he slightly winced, which is why you quickly pulled it back: “If you want to talk or anything. I’m always glad to help.”  
“I don’t need your help,” he scoffed and shrugged off your hand.  
“I know, I know,” you quickly said: “But sometimes it’s easier to talk to someone who you don’t know that well. Don’t see it as me helping you. I’m just trying to improve your well being.”  
“That is the definition of the word helping.”  
“By Merlins beard! Just say thanks I’m good, like every other human being.”  
Now he chuckled dryly. You felt a weird sense of pride for that, even though you didn’t know why. You made Draco Malfoy laugh. Or chuckle.  
As you were about to give Draco a few more words of comfort, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson came along.  
“I think your friends are looking for you.”  
Immediately Draco stood up and walked over to the three Slytherins. Theodore and Vincent blinked at you curiously, while Pansy gave you The Look™. Oh no. The Look™.  
It was an expression that desperately tried to look calm but really, really wasn’t. Pansy would not get jealous that easily, right? What would she even get jealous about?

Goddammit, you shared a dorm with her. She wasn’t going to stop bugging you.

Pansy’s interrogation was a little annoying, but nothing out of the ordinary. At this point you knew her well enough to know, how to get her off of your tail.  
After that day you did, however, meet up with Draco more often. Sometimes he would just sit down next to you at dinner or follow you to the common room, when he didn’t feel like meeting up with his friends. For the first few times, you still tried to make him talk about his problems. But the better your friendship got and the more you talked about other stuff like Quidditch or school or books, it became kind of secondary. He would open when he was ready, you thought to yourself. Forcing him to talk to you wasn’t going to be helpful anyways. So instead you tried to make him feel more comfortable. Search for a way to improve his nervousness and the eyebags. While doing so, the both of you enjoyed it greatly to tease each other. Comparing grades and mocking whoever had the worse score, insulting each others choices of clothes or just jinxing one another in inappropriate times.  
There was one time during middle November. It was the just before midnight, when you decided to go to bed. Until now, you were learning and doing homework. For your History of Magic class you made a correction sheet of the exam you wrote prior that month. Just as you were finished a hand grabbed the exam and scanned the parchment paper.  
“An ‘Acceptable’ in History of Magic? Are you even trying to outdo me (L/N)?” Draco looked tired.  
He had dark circles under his eyes and looked very pale. Nonetheless a cocky smile was plastered onto his face.  
Instead of a response you just gave him a light slap with your charms book. The Slytherin prefect sat down next to you on the emerald green couch.  
“Why are you still awake?”  
“Couldn’t sleep.” With a slight glance you mustered Draco. He was still wearing his robes from the day. You also could have sworn that he didn’t come from the direction of the boys dormitories. But for now you would let that lie slip.  
“Maybe you should try again. You look tired.” His hair was a little unkept.   
With a quick motion you flicked a blond strand out of his face.  
“Later,” Draco sunk deeper into the couch: “Haven’t been sleeping well lately, anyways.”  
“Nightmares?”  
He nodded.  
“Might mean something. Have thought of asking Professor Trelawney, if she could make some sense of them?” You continued to pet his hair a little, which Draco seemed to enjoy. His hair always was a little tricky. Sometimes you could play around with it as much as you pleased and sometimes he got naggy. This normally was decided by where he had to be afterwards. Since you would order him to go to bed afterwards, he didn’t mind. He even moved your books away to put his head on your lap. You smiled.  
“Oh please,” Draco laughed dryly: “That crazy old lady can’t even foresee the questions of her own exams.”  
“Sadly. Imagine how easy the tests would have been.”  
He cocked an eyebrow: “Are you saying you find fortune telling complicated? You are a miserable case (Y/N).”  
“At least my eyebags don’t look like they have eyebags of their own,” you laughed.  
“Bite me, (L/N).”  
“Screw you, Malfoy.”  
Then you stopped talking. While holding your book in one hand, you continued to comb through Dracos hair with the other one.   
Sometimes it made you feel really special, that Draco enjoyed your company so much. Especially in moments like these. It gave you a light, tickly feeling.  
And as lovely as that feeling was, focusing on schoolwork was a little complicated. You would read an entire page just to notice that you couldn’t recall it, so you had to reread it. And when you finally concentrated on your page, you would forget to play with Dracos hair, which concluded in him poking your elbow, so that you would continue.   
Defeated you put the book away and now paid full attention to Draco which seemed to have been his wanted result anyways.   
“You’re impossible,” you said in the most endearing way possible.  
He smiled victoriously: “You still put up with me though.”

Time passed by quickly. You still didn’t really expect Draco to open up or anything, so when your meet ups were made of quietly reading next to each other in the library or bickering over what results were right for DADA class homework, you didn’t try to dig deeper.  
“There are no other ways to defend yourself from a Lethifold!”  
“Yes, there are!”  
“The book only mentions the Patronus though.”  
“PSSSSHT!”  
“Of course, it only mentions the Patronus,” Draco whispered now, smiling over the fact that you got scolded: “It’s the only charm against a Lethifold we’re allowed to learn.”  
You looked puzzled: “I’m pretty sure there aren’t any defensive spells we aren’t allowed to learn. That would take the sense out of the defensive part.”  
“Depends on how you define defensive. That could be any dark spell used correctly.”  
Quickly you turned your head to see if anyone could hear him: “Are you mad? There is a reason we don’t learn those spells.”  
“What are you so scared of, (Y/N)? Don’t you think it is a little unfair that these old hags decide what is good and what not in magic?”  
“I think that especially now, they shouldn’t just throw around with dark curses. You never know what some students would use them for.”   
All of a sudden, Draco tensed up and that gave you a nasty look: “What do you mean by that?”  
“You know just as well as I do that some of our dear classmates might have joined… You-Know-Who.”  
He bombarded you with questions. How you would know that, what made you think that, how to prove it.  
You noticed that Draco got more and more defensive about the whole ordeal and from one moment to another a horrible idea crept from the very back of your head and nestled in the very front of your mind.  
Was Draco Malfoy one of the Death Eaters?  
You weren’t stupid and neither were you deaf. The rumour that he had joined the Dark Lords army has been going around since He Who Shall Not Be Named had returned. And the last few months it only got stronger due to Dracos bad mental state.  
But that was what made you so sure that it was just a rumour. Over the course of the last few weeks you grew to care a lot about Draco. In your opinion, it was silly to assume somebody was part of a fascist group just because their Daddy was part of it. In Conclusion you normally ignored it, when people talked about Draco being a Death Eater and just moved along with your life.  
But he grew more and more defensive over them and at first you thought he just didn’t want people to demonize his father. A small part of your brain still wanted to believe that.  
“Draco,” you looked him into the angry eyes: “Are you one of them?”  
He inhaled sharply. Then stayed quiet. Then tried again. Just to shock you with a pressed: “Mind your own damn business.”  
He got up, grabbed his stuff and left the library as quickly as possible, while you stayed, flabbergasted. And as he left you noticed a little aching in your chest.

While at first you were a little conflicted on what to do, you decided to talk to Draco once you saw him the next time.  
“None of your business” wasn’t exactly considered proof, when wondering if someone was a Death Eater or not. He might just have been offended.  
But Draco had managed to avoid you so successfully that you actually didn’t see him for quite a while.  
Snow was already starting to fall and you still didn’t see a sign of life from him.   
By the time winter holidays were starting you had to ask Zabini if he knew anything about Draco and if he was going to stay in Hogwarts over the holidays.  
Blaise’ only responded to you with an amused: “Wouldn’t you know, if the two of you were close?”. On one hand, Zabini was right, you did not have a lot of contact to Draco, over the course of the last few days. On the other hand, how dare he? A mix of offense, anger and sadness left you with a sour taste in your mouth after talking to your classmate.  
For around a month your mind circled around getting back to good terms with Draco. You focused on it so hardly that you were absolutely star struck when Marcus Belby asked you to be his Date for the Slug-Club-Party. You told Belby that you felt very honored and would love to go with him.  
And now, you were here. With the Slug-Club. The party was nice. Just nice. The food was great, the guests were eh, and the music was barely existing. However, you looked absolutely fabulous.  
You haven’t seen Belby in a while and wanted to go looking for him, when Filch came in. Behind him he dragged Draco.  
While Filch screeched something about Malfoy entering without an invite you stared at the boy himself with surprise. He hasn’t noticed you yet. This was your chance.   
Just as you were about to go up to Draco, Professor Snape took him outside.  
You couldn’t help but let out a frustrated groan, when Potter himself also decided to go outside. Same direction as the other two.  
“Draco’s getting popular,” you thought and exited the Party. Of course, you weren’t just going to barge into the private matters of Draco, Snape and Potter. But you knew this castle after six years of attending classes, well enough to know, through what corridor Draco would dramatically leave.  
And so you leaned against one of the stone walls of the dark hallway and played with the Lumos charm, while waiting.  
As expected, Draco stomped your way angrily. And as also expected he wasn’t happy to see you.  
“Now, for real Malfoy. What were you doing at the Party?” you crossed your arms over your chest.  
For a moment you thought Draco was going to scream at you, he looked so furious before.  
Then however his face got desperate: “I can’t tell you (Y/N).”  
Immediately you stood straight: “Yes you can. Whatever you tell me I’ll believe it. I promise.”  
He shook his head and wanted to go past you, but quickly you grabbed his arm: “If this is about what happened at the library… I didn’t say that some people might use dark spells because I thought of you. I didn’t think that you were a Death Eater either.”  
Well, that was a half truth. But if he wouldn’t have acted so weird about the curses, you never would have believed it.  
Now he turned around to look at you: “And if I am?”  
You noticed how shivers ran down your spine: “What?”  
“What if I am a Death Eater?”  
Mouth agape you stared at him. You didn’t know what to say. Nor what to do. Or even to feel.  
Fear? Nah. Anger? Not really either. Sadness? Eh.  
Finally you got out: “Is that why you’ve been so stressed out over?”  
Slowly, Draco nodded and looked even more miserable than before. For a moment you thought he was going to cry and as much as you disliked this new batch of information, you went up to him and gave him a hug.  
“You look tired. How about you get some sleep?” you whispered and gently rubbed on of his shoulder blades.  
Draco shook a little. Now he was really crying.  
While loosening from the embrace you took his face and smiled: “I have no idea of what you’re going through, but I’m still here if you want me to.”  
Draco didn’t say anything. Instead he looked at you with teary eyes. There wasn’t a lot of space between the two of you anyways. While you did let go, Draco had gently placed his hands on your waist, so your bodies were still touching.   
The only actual distance was between your faces. You counted his slightly wet lashes and compared the colour of his eyebrows to his hair. Everything to not stare at his lips. After taking a deep breath you peaked. Only for a second. And then immediately pinned your eyes back to his own.  
He had noticed though. Of course he did. He was looking at you just as intently as you looked at him.  
With all the courage that was left in your body you put your hand onto the back of his neck and carefully, as if not to scare him, closed the distance.  
And the moment your lips met, you noticed how your heart clenched together. But it was a nice clenching. It was warm and made you feel bouncy.   
The cold had made Dracos lips a little chappy, and yours must have felt extremely sticky because of the lipgloss you applied earlier that evening. But he didn’t say anything or tried to stop the kiss.  
Instead he pulled you a teeny tiny bit closer as if he was scared of you running away.  
Happily, you smiled into the kiss, and tucked on his lower lip.  
Even if you had to fight in a battle, you didn’t know would occur, at the very place you shared your kiss. Even if you’d have to chase him down to France just to find him again after Voldemort was defeated.  
Draco did not have to fear, that you would let go of him.


	4. Sirius Black/f!Reader

It was Saturday morning when it all began. Everything started off very peaceful. Not a single yell, curse or scream of anguish filled the corridors as you waited next to the Great Hall for Lily, Marlene and Alice to come and study with you.  
Currently the Marauders were surprisingly quiet. At this point everyone was acting a little jumpy, thinking they were planning something big. Professor McGonagall was especially suspicious, expecting the worst, waiting for the moment the four boys would pull something big. But you knew better. Or guessed better.  
Valentines Day was coming around and James started to get on Lilys good side. It was a lot less uncommon to see them learning together or just happening to sit across each other during dinner. You’d bet your wand that this peace and quiet was a cause of Potter trying not to screw up, so Lily would go on a Date with him on Valentines.  
Personally, you didn’t care too much about that day, since you were going to stay in your room, eat chocolate Alice would get all her friends out of politeness and be a happy single person.  
Or at least that’s what you thought you’d do. But a loud laughing Marlene and a flustered looking Lily ruined that plan as they left breakfast.  
“You won’t believe what this lovestruck fool just did out of panic,” Marlene pointed at her friend, who looked guiltily at her feed and mumbled: “I’m not lovestruck!”  
Unknowing of your own misfortune, you smiled: “What did you do out of panic?”  
Lily gave you a nervous laugh: “Well, you see, Potter asked me out on a Valentines Date to Hogsmeade,” she made a little pause there, because you made a victorious “Aha!” sound.  
“He wanted me to go to the Three Broomsticks with him, but Marlene told me horror stories about that place.”  
“They weren’t horror stories! I just said that a lot of couples don’t do much talking there,” Marlene interrupted: “And that I could imagine Potter trying to show you what else he could do with his mouth.”  
You scrunched up your nose, while Lily shook her head: “Anyways. I got panicky and suggested a double date.”  
Not liking where this was going you slowly said: “With Alice and Frank?”  
“That would have been the obvious choice, wouldn’t it,” Marlene said.  
Lily gave her a dirty look: “You don’t do the obvious while panicking.”  
“So you suggested Remus to play gooseberry,” you suggested again.  
But Lily dropped her shoulders: “No. I suggested Sirius and you (Y/N).”  
Marlene started to laugh again, while you stayed silent.  
That was an odd pair. Sirius and you weren’t exactly close. Neither did you hate each other, so there was no built up hate-love-sexual-tension Lily might have caught up with.  
You were just kind of co-existing at the same school. Your relationship to each other was like the colour beige. Kind of there but not really bothering.  
So finally you asked: “Why?”  
“I don’t know. Sirius just happened to be there and I had your book in my hand… by the way thank you for borrowing it,” she handed you, your copy of “Fantastic Beasts”: “So those were two names, that just kind of popped up.”  
That reasoning was so stupid, that you didn’t even want to question it.  
“Did they even know who I am?” Suddenly you realized, that Sirius and James probably found you to be either pretty boring or didn’t even know your name.   
“Sirius did. He found the whole thing hilarious,” said Marlene.  
They probably would have made a much better double date team, considering Marlene and Sirius would have laughed about the whole situation. That made you think again: “Why didn’t you suggest Marlene and Sirius?”  
“Bold of you to assume, I’d awkwardly third wheel myself through a double date.” Marlene answered for Lily: “She just knows me so well, that I didn’t even come to mind.”  
“Well, I don’t want to third wheel either!”  
But you noticed how nervous Lily looked and quickly added: “I mean, I will go of course, but not without stating my disliking of being dragged along.”  
“I promise you that nobody is going to make a big deal out of you and Sirius going with us.”  
Unfortunately, at that very moment Alice came out of the Great Hall and happily smiled at you: “(Y/N)! Someone just told me your going on a date with Sirius Black. Why didn’t you tell me you liked him?”  
….

As lovely as it was from Lily to promise, to not make a big deal out of it, you sure were happy she didn’t make the unbreakable vow.  
At the end of the day four people asked you, if you were dating Black and according to Marlene, he didn’t really do anything to stop that.  
This was probably his way of joking around, you thought. To be honest, you found it quite funny.  
Every time a Hogwarts student ran towards you, they asked you if the wild story Sirius Black told them was true.  
“Is it true that the two of you have met during your first year on the train and dated ever since?”  
“Did Sirius and you actually secretly marry at three A.M in the Gryffindor common room?”  
“Does Sirius really have a tattoo with your name over his heart?”  
At first you were a little startled, not knowing exactly what to answer. Neither did you expect that, whenever Sirius met you somewhere around school, he’d give you a big grin, wink and say: “Hey babe.”  
He was having the time of his life, while you focused on the truly important parts of this weird little rumour.  
You wanted to make sure, that Lily and James would actually lose sight of you at some part of Valentines Day, so you’d have to make sure to drag off Sirius somewhere.  
On Wednesday the two of you happened to cross paths on a corridor. He greeted you the same way, he did the last few days but this time you stopped for him.  
“Hey, can you follow me?”  
Sirius made a fake gasp: “Make sure there aren’t small kids around.”  
Without further hesitation you grabbed him by the wrist and walked towards the library. There were barely any students inside around this time except for a group of Hufflepuffs.  
But as you sat down, you noticed that they seemed to quickly leave to a different section.  
Noticing your confused look, Sirius said: “Probably don’t want to watch us snog.”  
“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. What should we do for Saturday?”  
“Isn’t that settled now? We’ll just tag along with our two little lovebirds.”  
Madam Pince gave you a nasty look, so you started to whisper and inch closer towards Sirius: “ Don’t you think we should plan in some alone time for them. I’m sure this wasn’t what Potter planned. He must have been disappointed.”  
“Not as disappointed as you might think he was. The boy is getting desperate. This could have been a study date with half of Gryffindor tower and he’d have been over the moon.” Sirius told you a little more about James’ huge crush and how frustrating it was to watch sometimes.   
“Still. I believe we should back off a lit… what?” Just as you were about to start scheming, Sirius smirked: “(L/N), is it possible that you actually just want some alone time with me?”  
With a blank impression you stared at Sirius: “Ew.”  
He threw his arm around your shoulder: “Oh come on! It didn’t seem to bother you that the whole school thinks were dating.”  
“Well, firstly, because I find it funny and secondly because only the first and second graders believe you.”  
Sirius used his other hand to put a finger on your lips: “Psshht. The whole school thinks we’re dating and you love it.”  
You sighed: “Fine. But after that double date, we have a dramatic break up over something really stupid. Like…like…”  
“Like pockets?” Sirius obviously meant that as a joke but you quickly responded: “That’s not stupid! Our school skirts need pockets.”  
“Great. I guess that’s what we’ll argue about.”  
Following that, the two of you started to plan a (more or less) logical way to exclude yourselves out of the date.  
“We could just make out and not response until they keep walking without us,” suggested Sirius.  
You blinked: “Do you take constructive criticism on that idea?”  
“No.”  
“I’m starting to think that you are the one, who enjoys it much more to be in this fake relationship,” you giggled but Sirius wiggled his eyebrows: “What if I did?”  
You slapped his arm: “We don’t have time for this. In three days we might finally get James and Lily together.”  
“Fine! How about we catch a thousand gnomes from the forbidden forrest and release them into the Three Broomsticks?”  
“Do you want to get banned from there forever? Besides, how long would it take to catch a thousand gnomes?”  
“All you’ve been doing is nagging! Suggest something,” Sirius pouted.  
You put your chin into your hand and hummed in-thought. It was probably better if they just kind of forgot that you existed.  
“Maybe we cold just get another set of drinks for our table, while they’re deep in conversation and then we’ll just… leave,” you suggested finally.  
“Sounds boring,” Sirius said, while you couldn’t help but respond with: “At least it would work.”  
In the end you came to the compromise, that you would indeed just leave, while they were talking but if they’d ask were you were, you’d say a group of a thousand gnomes hindered you from returning.  
“I still think ‘I lost my wallet and Sirius helped me search it’ is a lot more reasonable,” you stated.  
Sirius easy reply to that was: “Accio.”  
Your bracelet landed in his hand.  
“Oh, right. I forget you could do that... But we aren’t actually allowed to do magic at Hogsmeade, are we?”  
Sirius made an ‘eh’ sound, while returning your bracelet to you: “As if anyone follows that rule.”  
More or less satisfied with that answer, you went through the rest of the details, like where you were going to go while in-hiding, when to come back, what to say and what to do.  
Sirius turned out to be very good at planning out everything into the smallest detail, while simultaneously joking around once in a while. You thought to yourself that this was probably something that came by nature if you were part of the local pranksters, but you couldn’t help but find it endearing.  
“Do you do this a lot?”  
“Do what?”  
“Planning out stuff like this?”  
Now Sirius gave you a grin: “We started to get more organized, when Filch made us clean the owlery during our second year.”  
You gasped: “Did he really do that?”  
“Don’t act so surprised. You know the man hates my guts.”  
“How long did it take to clean the entire owlery?” you asked and Sirius made a drawn out groan: “Ages! I feel like the owls gave us pitiful looks at some point.”  
After you asked him what they did he seemed to really need to think: “I don’t even remember. Probably wasn’t even worth it… man, I kind of miss hiding from Filch.”  
Now you hesitated a little: “You stopped with the whole picking on people because Lily isn’t supposed to be mad at James, right?”  
He nodded.  
“Well, Lily doesn’t really dislike pranks. She just hates it when you pick on Severus Snape or any other student, really,” Sirius looked like he was about to nag about Snape, when you quickly added: “You guys can just continue with the pranks, as long as it stays funny for everyone.”  
“Have you met Sniv- Ow!” you gave him a light kick: “Snape? He’s so unbearable.”  
“Just ignore him. I’m sure Lily would actually appreciate it much more if you kept up with the jokes and-this might sound crazy- just stopped bothering Severus.”  
“Why are they even friends, he doesn’t even like Muggleb-“ You again interrupted him quickly: “Just try, alright? It might even be enough if James would do his best, considering he’s the one, who wants to impress Lily.”  
“I’ll spread the word,” Sirius crossed his arms: “But don’t expect too much.”  
You stayed for a little longer, talking about stupid little things, when you decided, that you should both probably head back to your dorms.  
Just as you were about to leave the library, Sirius grabbed your arm: “Wait! I forgot something.”  
He ruffled both his own and your hair.  
When you asked him what the hell that was about, he smirked: “So people keep believing we’re a nasty couple that makes out in the library.”

….

The rest of the week went by quickly. Sirius’ joking attempts to be a boyfriend left you more and more unbothered, which resulted in Sirius getting bolder and bolder.  
In response to that your friends got more and more suspicious.  
“Are you sure you aren’t actually dating?” Alice sat across from you in Transformation Class.  
“Don’t worry too much. This is just a way to balance out the fact that James pressed the tire on the joke stuff. Believe me. On Tuesday they’ll blow up the potions class room and he completely forget that I exist.”  
“How sad. You really look like an item,” she stated.  
And for some reason you couldn’t help but feel a little flattered, before quickly shaking that feeling off.  
“Would you kindly show the class how to turn your bird into a candleholder, Ms.(L/N),” McGonagall, who did not seem to appreciate the murmuring in her class, raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m not sure you would appreciate the result, Professor McGonagall,” you said and glared at your candleholder. Sadly, it glared back.  
After a few further attempts from all the students, you realized you weren’t off that bad. Some students’ candleholder was still canary yellow and chirped.  
McGonagall just sighed.  
At the end of the lesson, at least everyone had managed to turn the canaries back into their old shape, though one still had a slightly tin coloured beak.  
And with that the students flooded the floors, making their way to their dorms, the library or wherever they were going to leave to.  
You actually wanted to go to your common room to do some homework, when an arm was wrapped around you. As you looked up, Sirius casually lead you through the corridor: “Ready for tomorrow?”  
“Sure,” you replied, grinning at him widely. But you couldn’t help but notice, that he was kind of avoiding eye contact. Or at least so you thought, since he only seemed to stare straight ahead or at your hairline at best.  
Shrugging it off, you continued to follow Sirius’ lead to one of the calmer parts of school.  
“Is there anything you’d like to discuss about tomorrow?” You gave him a questioning look and now that he stood right in front of you, he finally looked into your eyes.  
“Actually…” There was a slightly red tint on his cheeks as he spoke: “There is something I wanted to talk with you about.”  
“About tomorrow?”  
“Well, more like… the day after tomorrow.”  
You didn’t answer and just blinked in confusion.  
“You see, the whole school thinks we’re this cutesy, adorable couple, you know? And the day after tomorrow we aren’t actually a couple anymore and I was wondering; wouldn’t that be kind of sad for the people around us? What if we are the example-couple for sad singles who think to themselves: ‘Oh well, at least they’re happy.’”  
Sirius made a break to check on your reaction, but you just listened with furrowed brows: “And do you know how many couples break up on Valentines? To many. The school knows I’m from a wealthy family and I’d never want other people to think you’re a gold digger who got a gift and then dumped me. You know I’m way to kind, sweet and caring for an act like that.”  
You had noticed how you were probably supposed to laugh at that. Instead you crossed your arms: “Come to the point, Black.”  
“What I’m trying to say is,” he started again, trying to stay cool: “Maybe we should act like we’re a couple for a little longer? Just for shits and giggles, you know? It doesn’t hurt anyone and I’m not planning on chatting up someone else… do you?”  
At that last part Sirius tensed up a little.  
For a moment you thought without responding, leaving him to squirm in the silence.  
But just as Sirius was about to draw out the perks of fake dating him further you said: “No.”  
“No as in: ‘Skedaddle, I don’t want to date you any longer then necessary’ or ‘No, you’re right. It won’t hurt anyone and I don’t plan to woo any other person’?”  
“The ladder.”  
Sirius sighed in relief. His entire body seemed to relax. Back was his carefree grin: “Amazing. I knew you secretly enjoyed, being with me.”  
It was then, when Sirius went back to his regular cocky self, that realization hit you like lightning.  
Could it be? Was it possible?  
“Sirius,” you asked: “I don’t want to be too curious but do you have a crush on me?”  
Dead silence. Panicked silence. Awkward silence. Whatever you wanted to describe those 0.2 Seconds of silence with, they were horrible for Sirius.  
Quickly he said: “What? Pfft. Don’t be ridiculous. Who would ever have a crush on you?”  
“Excuse me,” you stemmed your hands into your hips but before you could protest, Sirius seemed to have noticed his own mistake: “No! Wait. Sorry, that came out wrong.”  
“What were you trying to say?” you wondered out loud.  
“Well…” For a moment he looked like he was trying hard to find the right words until finally saying: “I’m certain that someone, somewhere, somehow likes you in some way. Not me though. Really. I’m just being reasonable. Because we both don’t want to be the couple who breaks up on Valentines Day… right?”  
“Mmhmmm,” you narrowed your eyebrows: “Alright. If you say so.”  
“I say so,” Sirius nodded and gave you a smile.  
“Great, see you tomorrow.” Still suspicious, you left Sirius to himself, to finally go to your common room. He smiled and waved as you turned the corner.  
Just as he thought you weren’t able to hear him anymore he mumbled a small, drawn out: “Fuuuck.”

Lily was fidgeting with the sleeve of her jacket, as the two of you were waiting for James and Sirius. The four of you decided to meet up in front of the Great Hall to go to Hogsmeade.  
Lily, who was nervous since the morning, dragged you to your meet-up place twenty minutes early. That didn’t help with her nervousness because now she had time to rile herself up before the date.  
“Calm down, Lily,” you said, not feeling the slightest bit of angst since there was no actual date for you. Instead you actually felt a little grumpy, since you had to leave your bed. With wishful sighs you thought about the bunch of chocolate you could have eaten on your own, but no.   
Here you were, being a good friend.  
“I am very calm,” said Lily, not calm at all.   
You stood up and took Lily’s hand carefully: “No. You really aren’t.”  
It took James and Sirius another five minutes until they arrived.  
With a warm feeling you watched James and Lily greeting each other. They looked so happy and utterly in love.  
“Aren’t they adorable?” You were so awestruck, that you didn’t notice Sirius looking tense.  
“Yeah. They’re just lovely to look at.”  
Quickly you walked towards Hogsmeade. The snow had just melted a few weeks ago. The ground was still wet and you tried to avoid especially muddy spots. Two times you almost fell, and Lily burst into laughter when James slipped on a patch of loose grass.  
He didn’t even seem to care, since Lily found it so amusing. Quietly you mumbled a small spell to clean up the leg of his trousers, since they now had the colour of the ground.  
While the couple in front of you talked excitedly you only noticed now, that Sirius was being very quiet.  
“Are you alright,” you asked quietly.  
“Hm?” Sirius blinked: “Oh yeah. I’m doing well. Just tired.”  
You gave him a sympathetic smile and rubbed his arm: “Maybe you can go to bed early today. Did you finish your homework for Monday?”  
He slightly moved his arm from your touch: “No. I’ll do that on Monday before the lessons.”  
“If you want to I can help you later with it.”  
You entered the Three Broomsticks and quickly took a seat at the back of the room.  
Lily giggled about something and you started to wonder why she was so worried that you had to tag along.  
Sirius sipped his butterbeer and only once in a while responded if somebody talked to him. You gave James a questioning look, but he just shrugged, showing that he didn’t really knew what was up either.  
“Are you sure you are okay? If you don’t feel well I can walk you back to the castle.” You felt almost worried about Sirius, who simply wasn’t that silent most of the time.  
“It’s fine (Y/N). I don’t want to ruin the mood.” He took another sip and smiled.  
“Are you sure?” Lily raised her eyebrows, also looking worried.  
Suddenly you felt a little click inside your head and turned towards Sirius: “Actually… you are looking a little pale. I think I should walk you to the castle.”  
Sirius furrowed his brow a little and just as he wanted to say something you quickly added: “You don’t mind if I leave you alone with James, do you Lily?”  
According to the laugh Sirius had to repress, he also understood.  
“I think I’ll do just fine. Don’t worry about me.” Lily grinned at you: “I hope you’re feeling better soon, Sirius.”  
James, who suddenly looked much more excited than Lily about spending time with her alone, smiled at the two of you: “Get well, Snuffles.”  
You paid your drinks and then left the Three Broomsticks, waving your friends good bye.  
“Okay, Snuffles.” You simply couldn’t help but smile at the nickname: “Are you actually ill or was this an amazing plan you didn’t tell me about.”  
Sirius gulped: “I lied.”  
“Now, that’s a very dramatic way of putting it. But saying we were stopped by a thousand gnomes, also would have been lying.”  
“That’s not what I mean,” Sirius gently placed his hands on your shoulders, still avoiding to look at your eyes: “I lied yesterday… a little.”  
A warm feeling spread around your stomach. You already knew where this was going but felt like playing around a little: “Is this your way of saying, you don’t actually think I am capable of being a loveable creature anyone has a crush on?”  
“No!” He sounded almost panicky.  
Stubbornly, you crossed your arms. You wanted him to say it. Say it out loud.  
But Sirius sighed: “This is hard for me okay? Normally, when I like someone I don’t have to do much. It’s not my fault that I’m beautiful, smart and funny.”  
That last part made you laugh but Sirius wasn’t done: “You seem so uncaring about all that. And that you went on a date with me that lasted a total of 20 minutes. Or that you’re in a relationship with me that isn’t real. But on the other side you’re so nice and don’t mind weird stuff like the just stated foolery. You just seem like the coolest partner in crime.”  
He looked at you, as though expecting, you’d interrupt him. But on your face was only a sweet, expecting smile.  
“What I’ve been trying to say is; I maybe have eventually kind of a little bit of a crush on you. Maybe.”  
Satisfied with his confession, you asked: “So your attempt of stretching out our unreal relationship…”  
“Was a very sorry try to make a real one out of it over time. I swear I’m normally more straight forward,” continued Sirius.  
He finally looked you directly into the face, even though that was probably more to figure out your reaction than anything else.  
“I always guessed you to be bolder, when it comes to love,” you confessed, while Sirius gave an apologetic shrug.  
“But you know what? I’ll take it,” with that you tugged on his arm and lead him towards the castle: “Keep surprising me about the ways you act, when you’re in love. How about that?”


	5. George Weasley/n!Reader

“I’m going to do it.”  
“No, you won’t.”  
“Yes, I will.”  
“No, you won’t. You haven’t the last two times.”  
“This time I will,” you insisted while Alicia gave the piece of paper in your hand a suspicious look. That stupid little parchment piece was already quite crumpled and ripped along the edges, due to the amount of nervous tugging it had to endure. Poor little piece of parchment. It could have been used to write a Transfiguration essay in beautiful cursive or be the background of a Divination chart. But no. Instead this and a few of its brethren were used to create the word vomit of a love letter that you planned to give George Weasley.   
When you showed the contents to Alicia, to get her stamp of approval she simply looked at you: “Are you five? Just talk to him, like every other person.”  
That didn’t stop you though. She was already perplexed by the fact that you could possibly like one of the twins and insisted that you would change your mind, once you smelled them after Quidditch practice.  
So, for the last weeks, you’ve been waiting for the perfect time to give him the little note, just to chicken out in the very last second.

There was, for example, your first approach. It was a nice, sunny afternoon, which meant that the majority of students ran around outside. Which meant that Fred and George were inside and tested some of their weird gadgets in an abandoned bathroom.  
Lee frantically searched for more tissues for the twins, as both were suffering from heavy nose bleeds. You were busy holding said tissues and trying out every single method of stopping it. Leaning forwards and putting cold water onto their necks, sitting straight and pinching the nose above the nostrils: None of it was useful.  
“We gotta reduce the effect a little,” said Fred and wrote on a parchment paper, while Lee came and held another tissue against his nose.  
“You don’t say, Fred,” George watched some of the blood run down the hand, which he was holding against his nose. You quickly handed him a few tissues, which he gladly took: “Thanks.”  
He gave you a little pat on the head, which, to your disapproval was a little sticky.  
“Fu- Sorry,” George said, while Lee and Fred snickered in the background. Unsuccessfully, he tried to wipe your hair. Meanwhile, you noticed how your face became a little warmer by the second, since George was very close and Lee wiggled his eyebrows very hard und you were a very nervous teenager. Lee, busily wiggling his eyebrows had forgotten his original job and dropped one the bloody tissues on Fred’s parchment: “Lee! Why?”  
Fred tried to save the parchment and Lee ran to dampen another tissue. This time George and you were the ones giggling. While chaos ensued you considered quickly handing George your little letter but hesitated. Was it inappropriate to hand out something like that, while your friends were suffering from bloodloss? Since you also still busied yourself with wiping little blood specks, you weren’t able to whip out your letter anyways and stopping seemed a selfish.   
Fred groaned from the other side of the room: “I’m getting a little light headed. You think Madame Pomfrey would believe us, if we told her we both got hit during Quidditch practice?”  
For the safety of the twins, Lee and you brought them to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey treated them with a suspicious look. Fred actually had to lay down and George looked pale enough for you to ask him, whether he was feeling okay.  
“Don’t worry about me.” He waved you off quickly: “I’ll manage.”  
After a ping pong round of you asking whether he was sure and him telling you that, yes, he really was, your conversation died down a little. Unsure, what to say next you sat on the end of the bed George was sitting on (after he assured Madame Pomfrey, that he was okay, she demanded that he at least sat down).  
“What a luck the bleeding stopped,” you said to no one in particular, which is why a little “Woo.” was heard from Fred after you said it. It made you and Lee, who sat in between the beds snort in amusement.  
George on the other hand tugged on your sleeve: “Sorry for bleeding all over you, the next set of nosebleed nougat is going to be a little less extreme… and ideally have a working cure.”  
“It’s alright, I didn’t catch that much,” you said, while quickly tucking the red rim on your white button under the school sweater. For you there was no real need to make him feel bad about it.  
“Do you hear that, Fred? George apologized to (Y/N) about bleeding all over him. Where is your apology?” Lee dramatically put his sleeve on display: “Do you see that?”  
Fred slapped him with a pillow. Lee protested: “Is that the thanks I get for running around for you all afternoon?”  
Another whack from the pillow.  
“You” whack “Are” whack “So” whack “Ungrateful” Lee had ripped the pillow out of Freds hand.  
Madame Pomfrey, who apparently had a sensor for times in which her pillows were disrespected, then came over and send Lee and you out, while the twins were staying for a while. You offered to take their stuff to the dormitories, which both agreed to thankfully.  
While Lee and you each had a bag at hand, you walked towards the Gryffindor tower. There you gave Lee the bag you were carrying.  
On one hand because you wanted to meet with Alicia in the Great Hall on the other because this is a self insert story and the author does not know whether you are a male Gryffindor or not and does not want to assume things, since everything has been nicely gender and house neutral so far.  
So, to the Great Hall you went, where you told Alicia about how you almost gave George your letter.

Then there was the second time you tried to hand over you letter. Again, with the help of the Skiving Snackboxes. Since there was only a limited amount of times one was capable to cram themselves into the depths of the castle, today you sat close to the Great Lake. The Giant Squid had one of its arms up in the air and accepted little treats from slightly terrified second years that stood around the shore. You found yourself alone with George as his twin was busy arguing with Hermione. Unlike Fred, he didn’t seem quite as interested in debating with Hermione as his brother was and instead sat next to you and watched everything unfold.  
“Does that happen often,” you asked, while trying to untangle your quill. The feather was white and dusty and looked as old as it actually was. Your mother bought it for you, back when you were eleven and served you quite well for the entirety of your time at Hogwarts. One thing, that you knew for certain, was that you would never find a quill with which you could write as well as that one. And so, you kept the quill until there wasn’t a single piece of the original feather on it. Which, to be fair, was soon to be expected, since the upper third was already snapped off and sadly hung downwards whenever you wrote something.   
George gave the droopy tip of your feather a little push: “Hermione isn’t too fond of the snackboxes. She threatened to write our Mum about them.”  
“Uhuh. Have you thought of not testing them on first years?”  
“Oh that can be changed easily,” George pulled out one of the new and improved Nosebleed Nougats: “Cheers.”  
With a dry laugh, you pushed it back to George: “Careful, I’ll tell the Head Girl.”  
“You wouldn’t,” George laughed and gave your quill another little push: “Why don’t you fix this? Are your repairing charms that bad?”  
“You see, this is my very favourite quill,” you held it up like the worlds crappiest holy grail: “I write very well with it and I’m scared that a repairing charm might undo whatever mended this quill so perfectly into my hand. It’s still a good quill. It’s just ugly.”  
“Is that why you don’t like N.E.W.T.S.? Because we get those no cheating quills?”  
“There are several reasons I don’t like N.E.W.T.S, but yes, that is one of them,” you stated and put your quill back into your bag. Originally, your plan was to do some homework outside, while the sun was still up, but deep, deep down, you probably should have known that you weren’t going to get any work done, once the twins crossed your path to the lake. Meeting their brother Ron and his friends was more of a coincidence, but Hermione obviously took it as an opportunity to bicker with Fred and George, but later on, mainly Fred, about the Skivet Snackboxes. Ron and Harry also just kind of… stood there and watched the whole thing unfold.  
As you took in the scene, it occurred to you that now was a relatively good chance to sneakily give George your letter and then quickly make a run for it.  
With a deep breath you quickly said: “Talking about quills. I wanted to give you something.”  
Now, his attention was fully on you and not his brother and… other brothers… girlfriend? Friend? If you were honest you weren’t exactly sure what was going on between Ron and Hermione and when you asked the twins about it, they just gave you an exasperated noise that couldn’t quite be described as a word. If you had to write it down it would have been somewhere between a very annoyed groan and an unimpressed “Eh”.  
“What did you want to give me?” he blinked at you and for a split second you blinked back, suddenly second guessing yourself. What did you write again? Did you write something cheesy? Most likely you wrote something cheesy.   
Slowly you rummaged through your bag, keeping awkwardly fixated eye contact with George. He looked cute, so very cute, smiling curiously at you. You probably looked a little strange, lips pressed together and arm elbow deep in your bag. Triumphantly you revealed a piece of parchment and gave it to him, feeling like a heavy weight was lifted off your shoulders.   
That light feeling didn’t last long, though. Not even a second passed before George furrowed his brow: “Why are you giving me your Divination notes?”  
A little too quickly, you grabbed the sheet and stared at it. It was in fact, filled with notes about tarot cards and a bad doodle of an armored house elf, riding a hippogriff. To be fair, you probably should have paid attention to the lesson instead of drawing your little characters but they originated from a dream you had, which meant that Professor Trelawney absolutely would have condoned the doodle. But that wasn’t important right now. Your mind raced through the day, just to realize that you had put the letter out of your bag that morning.  
A slightly awkward grin appeared on your face: “Well, I…”  
For once, you welcomed it, that Fred suddenly slumped down next to George: “I think we have to check, whether Hermione plans to go to the owlery. By the way, I know you like talking to (Y/N), but a little help would have been great.”  
“You handled yourself so well, though.” George said and grabbed his stuff. With the same awkward smile you waved the twins as they walked towards the school and discussed, how to suck up to Hermione, so she wouldn’t tell their mum.  
You, on the other hand, sighed and stayed at the lake and looked at the Squids arm: “I’m desperate, aren’t I?”

This time though. This time you were ready to hand it to him. Transformation class was coming up and McGonagall was a little tired of Fred and George sitting together, so she split them up. And George sat next to you. That was your time to attack! Metaphorically of course, since you weren’t going to throw the letter at him, weaponry style. But attack, nonetheless.  
So you came to class early, letter at hand. You had put it into a cute little envelope on which you wrote Georges Name in your nicest cursive. Look at you! Acting all cutesy and cheesy, like the main character from an historical love story. All that was missing was a little tad of you perfume, sprinkled over the parchment. You did consider that but decided that you wanted to give yourself a fighting chance without making a complete fool out of yourself.  
Nobody else was there yet, except for Alicia, who wanted to make sure, that you actually did the deed.  
“Are you ready?”  
You nodded.  
“No matter, what happens, you’ll pull through?”  
You nodded.  
“You have your letter, this time?”  
“Yes, stop reminding me of that,” you huffed and sank deeper into your chair. Giving Alicia every single detail, of your unsuccessful attempts now felt like a mistake.  
She smiled, in an almost proud way: “You know, I’m really curious about how this is going to end.”  
An excited little sigh escaped your lips: “Yeah, me too.”  
“What is your plan for today?” Alicia took a seat on your table, while giving the little envelope a kind of amused look.  
“I decided that I’ll give him the letter at the very end of the lesson, since sitting there and watching him read the letter world be a little awkward. And then I will run.”  
“You will run.” Alicia gave you a glance, which you had expected from her: “Alicia, I have to write letters to tell people about how I feel. Do not expect too much of me.”  
“Alright, what are you going to do the next day, though? Have you thought about that? He’s going to want to talk to you eventually.” Alicia crossed her arms and immediately saw, that you did not think that far. You planned the letter-giving. You planned, how to avoid the twins if he rejected you. You daydreamed about a positive outcome and possible first date. You did not, however, think about the actual confrontation/rejection/confession-time. Of course, Alicia was absolutely right. The letter wasn’t going to replace a conversation. It was more of a very cheesy invite. Suddenly, you felt like you were part of debate, in which you had no goddamn plan about what your opponent was going to say, but for some reason gave them all your notes, responses and opinions.  
Dryly, you looked at your letter: “You were right. I am not going to do it.”  
With that, you took your letter and crammed it into your bag.   
Alicia winced a little: “I shouldn’t have told you that.”  
“No, you should have told me. By Merlin’s beard, Alicia! I need time to mentally prepare myself, when I raise my hand in class. I can’t just talk to a cute boy without stressing about it for at least a week!” She was going to say something but you quickly added: “I know it sounds counterproductive, but that’s how I deal with exciting situations.”  
“But the two of you talk all the time,” Alicia responded, lowering her voice, as several groups of students started to enter class, talking excitedly.  
“Yeah, about Quidditch or homework or whether any of our teachers have ever dated each other,” you ignored Alicia’s disgusted look. She couldn’t know that George and you were certain that Madame Hooch and Madame Pomfrey had something going on at some point.  
“Well, then talk to him as if you talked about… stuff like that.” Alicia whispered it in such a blunt manner, that someone who didn’t know about the social construct of asking someone out, probably would have bought, that the love live of your teachers and the love live of yourself, were on the same level of importance. But you were gifted with the power of common sense, even though you sometimes felt as though you only got to borrow it for short periods of time. Thusly you gave Alicia a very weak slap.  
“We both not it doesn’t work like that,” you whispered a little more furiously, when you suddenly heard behind you: “What doesn’t work like that?”  
Before you could even register that it was the twins you were talking to Alicia and you yelled in unison: “Nothing!”  
Silence. Then a gasp.  
“You are keeping secrets from us?” The one on the left asked, playfully hurt.  
“Yeah, cause it’s none of your business, Fred.”  
“I think that’s George,” you whispered to Alicia, while the one, who you were quite certain was George, stemmed his hands into his hips: “Oh, you can tell us apart but you can’t tell us what your secret is.”  
“Exactly,” you stated, which wasn’t the answer, the Weasley twins desired.  
George sat down next to you and gave you a suspicious glare. It looked very cute.  
This was supposed to be the most nerve-wracking lesson you ever took. Instead it quickly became on of the most annoying ones.  
“Come on, tell me, (Y/N), I’ll tell nobody.”  
“No.”  
“Not even Fred.”  
“…”  
“Okay, only Fred and nobody else.”  
“No.”  
“I’ll tell you one of my secrets.”  
“Professor McGonagall is staring at you.”  
George waved at her with the kindest smile you could possibly imagine. Professor McGonagall furrowed her brow and then proceeded to explain how and why it was harder to turn an inanimate object into a living creature then to turn a living creature into an inanimate object. It was a very interesting topic and you would have loved to note some key words down, but George didn’t even think of letting you do that.  
“George, if I can’t answer a question about this, because you kept pestering me, I’ll transfigure you into me and you disguised as me can rewrite the entire N.E.W.T.”  
“If you manage to successfully transfigure me, into a perfect copy of you, you not passing your N.E.W.Ts isn’t going to be that much of a problem.”  
“Please do not remind me of my N.E.W.Ts. I’m so scared that I won’t pass Divination, because I don’t have the third eye.”  
“That reminds me, didn’t you want give me something.” George watched your silent figure for a moment, before you finally said. “I was hoping you had forgotten about that. Just, act like it didn’t happen.”  
George gasped: “It’s part of the secret you’re keeping from me!”  
Again he was gifted with silence.  
“That means you wanted to involve me and didn’t? That hurts.”  
You stayed silent.  
“You are breaking my heart, (Y/N).” George happily noticed that you couldn’t hide the very harshly fought smile on your face.  
“I can’t believe you are laughing at the broken heart of your friend, (Y/N).”  
You bit your lip, so you wouldn’t start to giggle. Professor McGonagall’s suspicious look now was directed towards you and deep down, you knew that deep down, she asked herself whether it was really worth, to lose some of her more quiet but good students, just to try and keep the twins from scheming something in class.  
The lesson ended after George bothered you a little while longer. Your copy of “A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration” landed safely in your bag and you took out the stuff for your next lesson. With slight disappointment in yourself, you looked at the amount of loose parchment that was your Divination notes. Several pieces were sticking out of your books. Your tarot package had opened inside of your bag and a few cards fell to the floor, when you grabbed your books. Quickly you gathered them, losing a few of the loose parchment papers.  
You had Divination without the twins. George was leaving with you, though.  
“Did you want to show me your top secret adoption papers?”  
“No.”  
“Your first not so good grade?”  
“No.”  
“A positive pregnancy test?”  
“That’s muggle technology, how do you even know about that?”  
“Bye Merlin, are you dodging the question?”  
“No, it’s not a positive pregnancy test.”  
“Is it a negative pr…”  
“Good bye, George,”   
Your ways parted here, and you waved towards him.  
He walked down the stairs, you walked up. Just, when you were about to head into a hallway, you heard someone on the stairs yell: “George, you lost something in Transformation class!”  
“Oh, thanks. What is it?”  
“Some letter, I don’t know. Your name is on it, though.”  
For centuries, muggle scientists have been trying to find out, whether it was possible for the human heart to drop to the floor, without any physical damage to occur to the body beforehand. You could now proudly say, that you found a way to, at least, simulate the feeling of said procedure.   
Frantically you rummaged through your bag, in the hopes that your letter was still in your bag and that George had really just lost some letter, that was dedicated to him.  
You remembered that you had put the letter in between your Divination books and your Charms homework. The homework was now at the very back of your bag. Panicked, you ripped it out. No letter. Only a lost tarot card stared at you. The fool.   
It was as though your bag wanted to laugh at you. Then, you ran.  
Whenever you jokingly said that you were going to run, once you gave George your letter, you did not mean it that literally. But now, you sprinted all the way to the top of the castle, adrenaline making you run until you reached the Divination classroom. For a moment, you felt like your lungs were going to retire. Rarely in your life did they have to work as hard as right now. It was as though you sent two middle aged amateur joggers to the Ironman triathlon.  
With a sad sigh, you slumped into your desk and stayed in this sad, sad position for the rest of the lesson. The Hufflepuff girl you sat with, gave you a worried look while the two of you read each others palms. She told you, you were going to have 15 children, which showed that you were still mentally present enough, to state your disapproval. But except for that, the Hufflepuff girl thought your ghost had left your body. Divination class was right before lunch, where everybody would be packed into a huge room.  
Two girls crossed your way to the Great Hall and asked you whether you had heard yet, that George Weasley got a love letter. The fact that word had travelled that quickly, inspired you to your next letter. A good bye note. The last thing anyone was going to see from you before you ran into the forbidden forest to become a hermit. Or more likely to be eaten by something inside it.  
An arm was thrown around you. With the enthusiasm that could be expected from Professor Binns you looked at Alicia.  
After studying your face for a moment, she smiled: “For being such a weird little idiot, you sure are lucky.”  
“Huh?”  
“You forgot to write your name on the bottom of the letter,” Alicia grinned: “The twins and Lee are currently conspiring on who could have written it.”  
A little while you quietly leaned into Alicia, while you continued to walk. It was probably supposed to be good news but the twins were smart. It was only a matter of time until they figured it out.  
When you entered the Great Hall they were still speculating, heads stuck together and whispering excitedly. The sight made your stomach feel weird. You took a seat at the table of your house and quietly shoveled something on your plate, only partially paying attention, whether it was something you actually liked. The dish had more of a task driven purpose anyways, since you ate less and spend more of your break moving the food from one edge of your plate to the other, while glancing over to the Weasley twins.   
After lunch you were going to have a free lesson. So did Fred and George. For the last few weeks, it had become common ground for George to just kind of drag you along to a lot of stuff. That free lesson, you used especially often to motivate him and his brother to do the homework that was given in Transformation. In your mind you debated whether meeting up with them or hiding in the library was going to make you look more likely to be the letters author.  
But when Lee arrived at your seat to ask you whether he could copy your Transformation essay, that choice was ripped away from you.  
“You’re the best! Have you heard, about George’s letter?”  
“Word has spread.”  
“Do you have any suggestions on who could have written it?” Lee gave you hope, since he genuinely appeared to not suspect you.  
With a smile you answered: “Nah, but you’ll find them.”  
You waved at the twins. Immediately you were informed by Fred, what conclusion they had gathered so far and who they suspected most.  
“(Y/N), you were our top suspect in the beginning,” he elaborated and made you jump a little: “But then we figured that you just would have talked to George.”  
Quick. You had to react: “Haha, yeah.”  
George himself stayed weirdly quiet, which worried you a little bit.  
The last few warm days were there, which is why you dragged your group of little basement children outside, to do homework. Well, you did homework and told the others to do theirs. That was a rather normal circumstance but on that particular day, not even you got much done. Sure, you pretended to understand the page in front of you. But truly, this was the fourth time you read it and you still couldn’t recall a single word, let alone, write a summary about it. But generally, you had the feeling that they didn’t suspect you.  
Newly found optimism fulfilled you throughout the last lessons of the day and motivated you to do some homework later on. It stayed until you left the library, where George crossed your way for the way to manieth time.  
“Lee forgot to return your essay,” he explained, while waving with the parchment roll.  
“Thank you! I already forgot that I gave it to him.” You smiled and took the parchment roll to stuff it into your bag. With that, you had all the homework for the next day and could sleep calmly.  
“Why didn’t Lee give it to me himself though,” you wondered out loud to which George laughed: “Because he forgot where he put the damn thing. I found it in our room, so hopefully you’re not to mad.”  
“I mean. He could have lost it outside, where it could have gotten damp. So I’m still slightly angered,” you stated.  
“That reminds me. You should really start to write your name on your homework, when you give it to other people like that.” A very sly grin hushed over his face, when he added: “But you generally forget that quite often, don’t you?”  
“Is this about the test I handed in without writing my name on it? That was a one time thing!” You gave him a playful little slap against the arm: “How did you know it was the right essay, when I forgot to put my name on it.”  
You opened your bag, once again, to check whether the essay you received actually belonged to you.  
But George then said: “I don’t need a name to know, whether something was written by you. I can recognize your handwriting…anywhere.”  
It took you embarrassingly long to figure out, why he had put that much emphasize on the word “Anywhere”. Then, enlightenment hit you.”  
“Oooh.”  
“Which leads me to another question.”  
“Oh no.”  
“(Y/N), do you think I’m stupid?” He had pulled your letter out of his pocket.  
“Well, no, of course not,” you trailed off and pressed your lips together: “In my defense. I changed my mind last minute and decided that I shouldn’t give it to you.”  
“Why though? I think it’s cute,” George said with a much less sinister smile this time. You generally noticed that he didn’t appear as annoyed by the letter as he could have.   
But that didn’t stop you from criticizing yourself: “It’s cheesy.”  
“I mean, yes. It is,” George admitted quickly, which made you think very hard about what you actually wrote in that damn letter: “But it’s still cute.”  
“Can you do me a favour? Could you just tell me whether you also like me like that, or nah?” It finally bursted out of you: “I feel like you got an unfair disadvantage here.”  
“Oh, yeah, cause you were so straightforward, with writing me a letter.”  
You crossed your arms in front of you and stared at him, ready for a proper answer. A stern look could mean many things. When Professor McGonagall gave you a look like that, it read: “Would you like some extra-homework today?”  
When a parent gave you a stern look, it read: “If there weren’t guests, I would yell at you.”  
When somebody, who wrote you a very detailed letter concerning their feelings about you and now waited for a response, gave you a look like that, it most likely were to be read: “Hurry up, I already am way to self-conscious, you dick.”  
“Yeah, I like you a lot,” George finally (!) said and blushed a little bit.   
He expected for the stern look on your face to disappear but instead your brows furrowed even more: “Are you kidding me? I write you a heartfelt letter about how my stomach turns into knots whenever you laugh and you respond with one sentence?”  
“Well first of all: That part about my laugh made me very happy,” George said, gave you a little pat on the cheek and then continued: “But what do you want me to do? Also write a letter?”  
“No. Just… tell me about something that you like about me!”  
“Okay!” George said: “Your fun to be around. I always liked the fact that, when I started to drag you around and told you about Fred and my plans you just kind of… took that as it was? And you still tell me when you disagree with something. I think I like that you like what I like but still tell me when you don’t like it?”  
“Also, you’re pretty and you’re nice and you can tell me and my brother apart, which I sometimes find to be a little creepy but whatever.” At the last part you finally laughed, which made George add: “and I also like it a lot when you laugh, especially when I’m the one who caused it.”  
You cupped his face, and grinned at him, before placing the smallest, quickest kiss on his lips.  
George this time gave you a stern look: “I tell you all these nice things about you and you give me a grandma kiss?”  
“What do you want me to do? Full on snog you in the hallway?”  
“Yes!”


End file.
